


repeat after me

by Ceebee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's not allowed to come until he's admitted a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeat after me

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly claims*
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=15591808#cmt15591808

It’s always when Matt is really close - the kind of close where a word can easily tip him one way or the other. Sweat is making the hair at his temples and nape sticky, and he’s grappling with any parts of Frank that he’s allowed to touch, which at this moment is anything above the waist. So he squeezes and grasps without rhythm at Frank’s stomach, his upper arms, his shoulders.

He’s so close. Frank’s pace has been building to a perfect, burning grind, and Matt is pressing down to meet him with every thrust. His mouth is hanging open because every time he has tried to close it, to keep in all his wordless noise, Frank has caught his lower lip with a calloused digit and pulled, with an accompanying bite to his jaw or earlobe that makes him moan all the louder, heat staining his throat. 

He knows he has tells, and he knows that Frank must recognise all of them - certainly enough to whisper now in Matt’s ear, low and rough, “You’re not gonna come yet,” even though Matt _is_ , he _wants_ to -

“No,” Frank repeats. But he hasn’t stopped moving. He hasn’t done anything to make it easier, and Matt growls, digging in his nails. Frank just laughs, and his fingers find Matt’s face. They stroke with a strange, quickening sweetness, from the corner of his eye to his chin, and Matt can only pant. “Not yet.”

“ _When?_ ” Matt manages through his teeth, his voice and body taught, his chest heaving. 

And, suddenly, Frank is slowing down. Matt’s hands slip in surprise over the slick skin of Frank’s back, and Frank crowds impossibly closer, so that they’re almost nose to nose. “Repeat after me.”

“Frank,” Matt tries to protest, because he agreed to this, but he doesn’t…he doesn’t…

Frank shushes him, and one of his nails teases a scratch all the way down Matt’s side. “I’m not asking,” he says. And then: “I’m a good boy.”

At first Matt is confused - but only for a moment. They’ve done this before. He is distressed to find that it’s still as difficult as the first time. The flush that had been steadily creeping its way up his neck floods into his cheeks, and he twists in an automatic attempt to press his face into his pillow. 

“C’mon, Matt.” Frank can, under certain circumstances, be as good at coaxing as he is threatening. “Otherwise I’m not letting you come.”

Matt’s cock aches, and he sighs, strangled and frustrated. But he can do this. It’s only words, and he doesn’t have to mean them. 

“I’m,” he says. Frank hums. His nose tickles Matt’s ear, and he’s still rocking, slow and deep into Matt’s body. It trips from him in an embarrassed rush. “I’m a good boy.”

“Slower,” Frank tells him. 

Just the same, Matt tells himself. Just the same, but slower. “I’m a good boy.”

“I deserve happiness.”

“I deserve -“ Matt chokes, bottling, his hands flying without any real purpose to the back of Frank’s head, fingers dipping into the divot at the base of his skull. He thinks, in jagged, miserable flashes, of weeks gone by. Of things he’s done and not done, and who he’s done them to. 

Frank shows no remorse. It’s a trait of his Matt can only appreciate in very particular moments. “Say it.”

Matt could hit him. Matt could tell him to stop. Matt could fucking cry. 

“I deserve happiness,” he says.

This time, Frank doesn’t press him to repeat himself. Instead, he finds Matt’s mouth with his, and the kiss is all soft and biting reassurance.

“Yeah, you do,” Frank says, wrapping a hand around Matt’s cock. He says it like Matt came to the conclusion on his own - or, at least, like maybe one day he will.


End file.
